Loved or Not?
by YoshiPuff625
Summary: 19-year-old Crystal Mathewson (ROSÈ GET IT RIGHT) is younger sister of Jordan Mathewson. What could go wrong when she meets The Creatures and Team Crafted? Rated T for Cursing
1. Introduction

**HEY I'M BACK!**

**Yoshi: Spoilers, she's replacing Stars in the Sky with this -_-**

**Okay, so now you know. God dammit! -slams head on desk-**

**Violet: Dear god.**

**So I'm replacing SITS with this, big deal.**

**-explosion from the background-**

**Oh. God. Anyways! With this being in different websites (WHYYYYY), the two might be different. And by different, I mean that I will have OCs in here.**

**Crystal: SHIT. -jumps into cover- **

**OCSSSSS!**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Personality:

Appearance:

Past:

Pairing:

Which Team/Group they meet first:

Weaknesses:

Other:

**Old Fashion OC form :3**

**Crystal: DEAR JESUS I'M OUT**

**Adam: AND ADAM IS HERE!**

**You are irrelevant here Adam. Most of the story is with The Creatures.**

**Adam: -sobs in a corner-**

**Eddie: Harsh.**

**YOU'RE HERE?! YOU'RE AN EX-CREATURE!**

**Eddie: Doesn't mean I can't be in the story.**

**-heart breaks remembering Eddie's departure-**

**James: Now look what you did.**

**Jason: The Creatures and Team Crafted.**

**Melody: Team Crafted disbanded months ago. YOSHI WTF?!**

**Er...**


	2. The Beginning of Something Big

"K-Ke-" a younger girl cried.

"..." The figure that was in front of the girl stood there in silence.

"P-please don't leave me!" she shouted.

"Please leave," it says, holding a knife.

"NO!"

"I SAID LEAVE!" The figure raised its knife and...

* * *

"-tal... Yo Crystal!"

I shot up, slamming my head with the person shaking me. We both winced, holding our head in pain.

Ray.

I panicked. "I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head, smiling. Ray was on the side of my bed. She had top bunk while I had bottom.

"That dream again?" Ray asked.

"Yep."

Ray sighed, "Well too bad... Anyways, get ready. It's graduation tonight."

"But that's tonight!" I groaned.

She ignored me, dragging me out of bed and forcing me to eat breakfast and change.

"Fine fine, I'll change!" I cried, pushing her away.

"About time~" the brunette sang.

Once I was changed, I threw on my beanie and my headphones on. Grabbing my bag, Ray and I walked to the park as graduates were free on graduation day.

"So today's our last day..."

"Yeah..."

Spring wind blew through the park as chatter died down. Most students knew Ray and I as the athletic and smart ones in college.

Not to mention we didn't ask to be popular but they made us popular. But the popularity would end today too.

"You know what's weird?" Ray suddenly asked, "I know Team Crafted but never seen them before. I've been dying to meet them ever since our second year in college. Mitch didn't even tell me he was in TC..."

I sighed laying down on the grass, "Me too. I know The Creatures through my brother but I've never seen them before. They're my idols anyway."

We both giggled. "One million subs and counting for us though." It was true, we had one million subs almost two million.

"Kinda YoshiPuff625!"

"Don't call me that SuperSmashGalRay!"

"It is on!"

I tackled Ray as we both laughed out loud. I was going to miss our memories here.

* * *

**(Guess who? Hint: Cat lover and Cardinals fan. YES OF COURSE ITS NOT ALEKS)** Jordan's POV.

"You guys know the plan?"

"For the last fucking time Hordan, we do!" Aleks groaned.

"Fine fine," I sighed, taking a turn.

"The graduation isn't until 7pm, Jordan," James groaned, "What are we supposed to do for five hours exactly?!"

I thought about his words, smirking. "GameStop anyone?"

Seamus, who was next to me, smirked as well. "Oh, I don't know Jordan. James and Aleks are being complete assholes in the back."

"Hey!" they both yelled.

"Fine fine! Let's go to GameStop!" I exclaimed, heading down the road and taking another turn.

"I need an another webcam for vlogs, Jordan," Aleks mumbled.

"What happened to your other one?" I asked.

"Uh..."

"Okay, never mind. Don't answer."

Aleks looked at me, confused before shrugging and looking out the car window. I might have broken his webcam with Dan while filming. 'Might have.'

We parked in front of GameStop, James and Aleks jumping out.

"Aleks, James! Got a surprise for you!" Dan stopped them just as the surprise rounded the corner.

"Hey Homies!"

Aleks, James and Seamus paused before shouting-

"EDDIE?!"

* * *

-Timeskip- 6:30pm

* * *

Third Person POV.

Crystal and Ray laughed, their graduation gown and graduation hat with them.

"Rachel, Crystal, in line!" their teacher shouted.

They groaned, walking to their place in line. When the teachers weren't looking, a girl sassed towards them, flipping her hair as two girls shifted nervously in their spots. "I can't wait for this to end," she said with sass (LOL no).

"Shut up Alyssa, no one even likes you!" Crystal whispered loudly, earning nods and whispers of agreement.

"You're just jealous of my beauty little Crescent," she laughed. "Right Julie and Nina?"

**(Note: These characters are not relevant right now but might appear in the future chapters.) **

The two girls nodded before realizing that this was a waste. "Alyssa, you're a slut. You control us and boss us around," Julie, a red-haired girl explained, anger visible.

"Do you even have the decency to call us friends?! No!" Nina, a black haired girl shouted, the other students agreeing again.

"Also, only her closest friends and regular friends can call her Crescent!" a boy exclaimed.

Alyssa clenched her teeth. "Why is she popular?! She does nothing but make videos about video games! Video games are for you nerds like everyone in this stupid college! Little Moon here is ugly like you all because-" (**THIS RANT WAS PERFECT LOL)**

" !" a familiar voice boomed. Everyone gulped, including Alyssa who faced the person.

It was the head of Oceanwood College.

"Hello!" she exclaimed twirling a strand of hair, plastering a fake smile on her voice with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Miss Alyssa Hana. Please pack up all of your things in your dorm."

The blond haired girl's eyes widened, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Miss Hana! Immediately! Also, you will not be graduating from here!" he boomed again. The girl scrambled off at those final words. Everyone clapped, even the teachers who smiled and cheered.

Julie and Nina faced the graduates bowing, "We're sorry for all the trouble we have caused this whole year. I hope we can graduate with you as friends."

"Nina, Julie..." a girl started.

"It's okay if you don't want us! We caused you too muc-"

"Hey hey hey!" a boy interrupted, "What are you talking about? Of course you can graduate with us as friends! You're free!"

And with that, the two girls were pulled into the line of students as families and people flooded into the auditorium.

Ray and Crystal didn't even notice their siblings come in, giggling.

-after the awards and stuff-

"Thank you for coming to Oceanwood College! May your life being peaceful now that you have no more studying unless you want a job!" Everyone laughed before loud clapping filled the auditorium.

"Before I dismiss our new graduates, I would like to invite Miss Crystal Mathewson and Rachel Hughes up to the microphone!"

Ray and Crystal held each other's hands before walking up to the stage.

As they faced the crowd, they smiled, "You guys gave us memories we will never forget..." Then, they smirked, yelling, "WE'RE FREE FROM HERE GUYS!"

Every graduate yelled in celebration, tackle hugs and cheering happening. Crystal and Ray threw their hat at the crowd, everyone gathering. They beckoned them to come over as they all pulled the girls of their feet and onto the hands of the students.

"CROWD SURFING FOR THE WIN!" Crystal yelled as caps were thrown into the air.

This was the beginning of something big.

* * *

**Hey my Yoshis! It's Yoshi here!**

**Jason: YOU JUST STOLE MY INTRO!**

**Only part of it! -pouts-**

**Jordan: Dear god.**

**Eddie: -giggling- Aleks, James and Seamus are surprised to see me!**

**Aleks: Of course! You left The Creatures after all!**

**I sense ImmortalFox in the air...**

**Aleks and Eddie: OH QUIET WITH THE SHIPS!**


End file.
